


Memento Mori

by FallenNiji



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ...Fuck with Harry Potter's plot, ...NEVER!, ...and we laugh about it, ...but we all know it won't last, ...turn him into a Slytherin, All accidentally of course ;-), And Viper and Skull might adopt Harry Potter, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Skull, Character Death, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fem!Slash(Slight), Female Skull, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, Might include Female Tsuna and Fran, Multi, Never let Skull drive, OC Reincarnated as Skull, Reborn's Mother, Rowena Black, Sister Nana, Skull tries to pretend she is not Skull and not in KHR!, Sky and Cloud Skull, Slight Harry Potter and other crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenNiji/pseuds/FallenNiji





	Memento Mori

"No, Black. For the last time I will not give you my freaking tiramisu!" The black haired girl I know as Rowena Black **[1]** scowled at me and crossed her arms. "But, Yue! You've already had ten! _TEN_!" Pointing an accusing finger at me, she snatched away my beloved coffee flavoured desert. "So, HA! Take that Yue Yukawa!" She grinned, showing off her white teeth, and stuck her tongue at me. Yue Yukawa was my name.

"I'm warning you, Black." I said in a low voice, "If you don't put that pretty little tongue back in your mouth, I'll use my Sachiko(Corpse Party) scissors on you." I smirked when she abruptly stuck her tongue back in her mouth.

I don't really know this black haired, green eyes British brat named Rowena Black. I met her a few days after the first day at Yukinawa Middle School in Hokkaido, which I transfered into a year ago. She was the cheerful, foreign class prez. To me she was more of an...let's say...Kise Ryota character. Yes I watch KnB. I also watch anime like Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Assassination Classroom, Ghost Stories, Ghost Hunt, Tokyo Ghoul, and read manga like The Gamer. But my all time favourite anime and manga is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"You know what? Later Black, I gotta go home." I stood up and slung my school bag over my shoulder and marched out of the little coffee shop a block away from my house. I barely noticed Black racing after me.

I live with my mom and two younger siblings. Yukawa Shizume is her name. Long black hair and warm brown eyes. Miyuki is the name of my 10 year old sister, she has long brown hair and stubborn coal black eyes. The youngest is the 5 year old Harumi, short black hair and innocent brown eyes, like _kaa-san_. My _tou-san_ , Hisui, was murdered soon after Harumi's third birthday. _Kaa-san_ always tells me I look like him, short brown hair and caramel coloured orbs, pointed face and tan skin. Like him, I usually wore a cap, a hoodie, black cargo pants and boots.

I waited for the light to hit green, and when it did I walked lazily to the other end. Too bad I didn't make it. " _YUE!_ " A screech from Black made me look back as I walked. Her face was a mixture between panicked, terrified and... _resigned_? Frowning, I clenched my fist. No matter how annoying the Brit was, she was stilly _my_ annoying Brit.

"What's wrong B _-_ " I didn't get to finish my sentence. A burning pain erupted from my side. "Oh my god _\- YUE_! GODDAMMIT YOU _TSUNDERE_! STAY AWAKE!" Black's loud voice startled me, and I noticed I was on the ground. A burning, rolled over truck was over to the left. I took in Black's state. Messy hair, large, teary silver purple orbs gazed at me in panic as she pressed into a wound _-_ on my stomach?

Dark shadows started creeping into my vision and I looked at her with a frown on my face. "Now...now. A frown...does...doesn't suit...your face, ya know?" She sobbed, pressing harder, "Geez...At this rate...I...I'll die...of suffoc...suffocation." she jerked and pressed more gently, "Hey...can I call...you...Rowena?" Whimpering, she nodded, "Y...Yeah...Yue...please don't die on me?" She pleaded, begged, me. Chuckling, I ruffled her brown hair.

"I...'m...so... _so_... _ **S O R R Y**_."

* * *

 

Dieing...was strange. As if I was in a warm bed. It was warm. I could faintly hear voices talking in _-_ _Was that Russian_? Why would someone talk in Russian here in Japan? I was interrupted from my musings by a lot of pain, it felt as if I was being pushed through a small, warm tube. The feeling, at least to me, was unbearable, so I did the thing I haven't done since _tou-san's_ death; I cried.

My wails teared through the quiet and tense air of a white room. I felt warm hands grab me and I wailed even harder. They were burning hot, and rather rough as well. Why the hell were they so _big_? They shouldn't be, unless I've gotten myself landed into Attack on Titan...where the _hell_ did that come from?

Anyway, I was cleaned up by a soaked clothe and placed into a pair of warm, gentle hands. " _Как прекрасно_..." A tired, but gentle and melodic, voice softly said. Thankfully, I had an edict memory and my mother encouraged me to learn some languages. English, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, and Russian, were the ones my mother practically forced me to know. Well, except from Chinese and Japanese, since _tou-san_ was Chinese and _Kaa-san_ was Japanese. So, from the words she said, the woman thinks I am beautiful. Well, _of course_ I am beautiful, _bitch_. Sass Yue activated. But I'm also _epically awesome, dammit_!

" _Да_." A rougher, distinctively male, voice answered the woman, once again in Russian, " _Наша дочь прекрасна_." _Excuse me_? _Daughter_? What the hell is he talking about? My parents are Yukawa Hisui and Yukawa Shizume are my father and mother, not you. I tried trashing around but I couldn't. I couldn't move my body, it wouldn't listen, so I did the next best thing. I open my eyes. I couldn't really see anything but a blurred petite, blonde haired silhouette and a tall, dark haired silhouette. _Shit_.

" _У нее есть свои глаза_." The man chuckled and placed a small kiss at the top of her blonde head. Her eyes? What colour eyes does she have? I squinted and saw the faint blur of...violet? I had _purple_ eyes? Oh please tell me I'm not an albino!

" _То, что мы должны назвать ее_?" The woman giggled. Oh no. Please _no_. Tell me this is some kind of nightmare! I'd rather take on Rowena fully on a sugar rush than this!

" _Череп, ее имя должно быть Череп_."

It was in that moment I truly knew that I was, indeed, a baby once again. And I was, most of all, _reborn_.

Why, _oh why_ , do I have a foreboding feeling about this?

(Despite not having Vongola Primo's infamous Hyper Intuition, her mother's side of family have an intuition that rival the Sawadas'. You have been warned.)

(Okay, so maybe it _does_ have something to do with Cherep being a Cloudy Sky.)

.

.

.

.

.

_Maybe, if I didn't die maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have to experience this pain. If only._

* * *

 

**Okay, so when I do** _**this** _ **, the Russian characters change to different ones. What does that mean?**

**[1] Yeah, you got that right.**


End file.
